Whatever's Left
by TVaddictt
Summary: Can't do this anymore. Just can't. With the thought came the odd sniffling. [Oneshot] [MattTed]


-1A.N.- Huzzah, two fics in one night. Doesn't that make you guys happy?? This is just pre-Company Man build-up. I personally like this one. A lot. Kinda drabble-ish, and just a one-shot.

Matt and Ted are canon/sexy/totally possible in my mind. I'll probably write a lot more of this pairing, because it is JUSTSOCOOL. I greatly encourage other writers to write this pairing. I adore it. Reviews are also adored. Even if you're only telling me how screwed up I am XD

* * *

_It's the same thing again  
But it could become a problem if  
We don't deal with it now  
And you blast off in another rant  
I've not opened my mouth  
Can you read my mind so easily  
As the madness sets in  
You must know that I'll follow you

* * *

_

The car ride was tense. Silence hung heavily in the hot air. Small, quaint towns passed by, children played in their front yards, completely unaware of the world's troubles. The radio stayed off; the only sounds were the normal car noises and nervous breathing.

He had a wife. A pregnant wife at that. He shouldn't be out tracking a company that released dangerous super-humans on a regular basis. That sure wasn't in the job description. He had been dragged into this by someone that wanted revenge. Radioactive powers and revenge just shouldn't mix. He knew that, yet he had still offered to drive to Texas.

He had lost a wife. In fact, he had caused her death. No- the Company gave him that power, that deadly power, therefore it was their fault. He wasn't going to stop until they fix it. For the time being, he was going to make good use of his power. Radioactive powers mixes perfectly with revenge. He was just glad his friend had offered to drive.

Ted's fingers tapped lightly on the keys of the laptop. Somehow he had managed to cross his legs in the seat, balance the laptop, and type as well as stay comfortable. He knew he had to stay in touch with Hana, who provided great directions, and obviously, the internet was the best way to go.

"We have another hour to go," Ted stated. He sighed. They were so close. He could almost taste his freedom. So close.

Matt averted his eyes from the road to Ted's laptop screen briefly. He snorted, trying to hold in his laughter.

Ted frowned. "What? What's so funny?"

Matt looked at Ted. He put on a more serious face and paused before answering. "Teddy-bear?" He laughed loudly.

Ted almost blushed. "Yeah, well, I wasn't always this way. I was happy. Was." His face hardened.

Matt kept his eyes on the road. Five minutes passed before Matt whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Ted turned his head away. He shut his laptop and placed it in the back seat. "You didn't do anything. It was all them, and you know it. I just…" He paused, at a loss for words. He could feel his eyes begin to well up. All he could think of was his wife. Memories came flooding back so rapidly it hurt. That hurt turned to anger. "Why are you even sorry?! You don't even fucking know me!" His hands began to glow.

Matt stayed calm. He pulled the car over; luckily they were slightly out of town. He turned off the car and took out the keys. "Ted. Get out of the car."

Ted felt the urge to growl at him as he stormed out of the car. He half-ran around to the other side where Matt was just shutting the door. He grabbed Matt with one dangerously glowing hand and held him against the car.

"I will fight you right now, I swear. I'll burn you right here, or better yet, I'll give you a real bad case of cancer. Let your family suffer, right? Leave your wife a widow with an unborn kid. Fucking perfect."

Matt looked into Ted's eyes. "Ted, I need you to calm down, ok? Please."

_I don't want to fucking calm down. He doesn't know anything. Nothing at all. If he knew what I was feeling right now, he'd be mad too. But he doesn't he fucking doesn't and I hate it all- all of it. _

"I do know a bit of what your feeling, Ted. But we aren't looking for revenge, we're looking for a cure. And we'll find it. But I need you to calm down first." Silence came again. Ted's panting slowed down to a slower beat and his hands lost their glow. His grip on Matt's shirt loosened.

Matt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He let his body relax as he felt Ted's do the same.

_Can't do this anymore. Just can't._

With the thought came the odd sniffling. Ted shut his eyes as he tried to keep the tears at bay. Matt wasn't really sure what to do. He patted Ted's shoulder gently then let his hand rest on the other man's arm.

Matt felt the action take place in Ted's mind before he felt it on his body. Ted wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and Matt's first instinct was to hug him back. He felt Ted's body shudder slightly with each sob and it wasn't too long before Matt felt a wet spot on the collar of his shirt.

Neither of them was quite sure how long they stood there. The only reasonable way to measure it was to say that they stood there until Ted had finished crying. When he did, he let go slowly and met eyes with Matt.

_Thank you._

"Now, lets go bust that guys ass." Ted grinned that crazy grin.

Matt smiled.

* * *

BONUS MATERIAL- My Matt/Ted wallpaper. I love it soo much. And yes, I'm aware it does not fit exactly. My mistake XD Feel free to take though, if you wish. Thats why I'm linking it (not just to show off :P)

http:// i40. photobucket. com/ albums/ e202/ SmartyKid/ BESTBGEVERR. jpg

Just remove the spaces after the periods and slashs :D


End file.
